


The Promise

by arlathma



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlathma/pseuds/arlathma
Summary: Carver demands a promise of Anders.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke
Kudos: 9





	The Promise

Anders and Carver never got along. Anders was never outright rude to him but Carver was smart. He could read into the offhand comments. The small jabs that come off as jokes but could be taken as truths.

“What magic can’t do, muscles will suffice.” He’d say, getting a chuckle out of Hawke as Carver was forced to breakdown a door. He would roll his eyes and ignore it. It was more or less easy to ignore. Until he started to sense something different.

The snide comments stopped coming. This should have come as a relief to Carver but he noticed the shift of attention. One night, at the Hanged Man, Hawke left early, leaving the two alone in an awkward silence.

“I can see what you’re doing.” He spat, his hands tight around his mug.

“Excuse me?” 

“You can’t drag her into this one man crusade you’re leading. She’s been safe from the Circle her entire life. I plan to keep her that way.”

Anders laughed to himself. “Are you telling me to stay away from your sister? Are we really going to play this like a pair of school children?” 

Carver’s upper lip tightened as he showed what little restraint he could not to scream at this man. He took a deep breath, collected his thoughts and shifted himself to face Anders. “She’s a grown woman, I know that. But you’re dangerous. You and that _thing_ are dangerous.” He kept his voice low and steady but as he reached the end of his statement, his words shook with pent up frustration. 

“You don’t think I already know that? And you’re right. She is a grown woman. She doesn’t need her _baby_ brother to scare boys away from her anymore.“

Carver’s fist tightened as his legs began to spring to action. At the last moment, he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

“Fellas! good to see you. Where’s Hawke? Still recovering from out last bandit bust, I hope,” Varric beamed up at Carver, his hand growing tighter. Carver broke from his hold, tossed a few coins on the table and stormed out.

This tension lasted all the way into the Deep Roads. Hawke was firm in her decision to keep her brother by her side. “No one protects a Hawke better than a Hawke,” she said to Varric, slapping her brother on the back with a grin. 

Anders, ever faithful, secured his position on the exposition team. “I’ve heard there’s a lot of rocks in the Deep Roads. Rocks lead to tripping and tripping leads to scrapes. Sounds like a healer would be useful,” he said, his eyebrows cocking as a warm smirk grew on his face. She could never really say no to him.

But things changed. In an instant the, rivalry between the two snapped.

Carver lay on the ground, writhing in pain. He felt like his own blood was on fire. Immediately, Anders recognized this as the effects of the Darkspawn taint. “We have to get him to the Grey Wardens,” he said, studying the map, “and quickly.”

Hawke and Varric said their goodbyes to Carver as Anders lead him to the Grey Wardens.

Carver was weak in Anders arms. Shivering, he could barely support his own body.

“Only a little bit further,” Anders said, referencing the small group of men and women up ahead. The two took slow, careful steps.

“Promise me…” Carver wheezed, “don’t involve her. Please. I won’t lose another sister…”

Anders eyes shot down at the man. He was weak, barely grasping onto life, and his only thoughts were of his sister. Anders was silent for a bit, hoping to ignore this comment. But Carver continued to plea to him as they made their last few steps towards the Wardens. 

A few men helped take Carver from Anders. As they helped him stand, his eyes never left Anders. 

“Promise me.” He demanded in a clear, stern voice. 

Anders stood frozen. He knew that this may be Carvers last day. He knew the feeling of wanting something to hold onto when you’re steps from death. 

“I promise.” He said, his hands quivering as he gripped his staff. “I’ll protect her. I’ll stay away.”

What could have been mistaken as a smile crossed Carvers face before he fell completely unconscious. 

* * *

The expedition fulfilled it’s purpose. Hawke returned to Kirkwall with riches and stories. But not with Carver. 

In the end, Carver lived. He stayed with the Wardens and wrote to his sister. When the news of the Chantry explosion reached him, his gut twisted. He returned to Kirkwall to find a broken city. To find friends scattered to the winds. To find his sister had left with Anders.

Anders had broken his promise, and for this, Carver would never forgive him.


End file.
